U Don't Know
by LARunaway
Summary: Jade has no idea what she's gotten herself into when Tori takes her up on a challenge. Based off the song U Don't Know by Alison Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure when this became so much more than just a little game.

Maybe it was when she made me realize I liked being controlled. Maybe it was when I pulled her into the janitor's closet for a session and she didn't react to my body and picked me off of her like a piece of lint stuck to a freshly washed shirt and walked out unfazed as if nothing happened... Or maybe it was when I spotted her at another cliche high school party, her eyes locked with mine the whole time with a smirk that never left as she was in the corner with her hand down the front of some needy girl's skinny jeans and all I could do was stand frozen in place as a bunch of sweaty teens danced around me, occasionally bumping into me as the club-like strobe lights flickered.

But if I had to pick any moment in time, I would pick the moment that I had realized being in love with someone was **_not_** the worst thing you could feel, no, it was far from the **_worst_**...I was so beyond that, I was addicted. I **_needed_** her and she...she knew she had me in the palm of her hands, on my hands and knees, and she ( **the worst** ) would have no trouble just quitting me and walking away.

I guess I should just start at the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade**

* * *

Same boring school day, same annoying class, and same crazy Sikowitz assigning the same illogical assignments. My mind was else where today though. My eyes never left Tori Vega. She was seated on the opposite side of the classroom with Andre today. I watched as they talked and she wore her same peppy smile that was filled with innocence and rainbows..., but something seemed different today.

I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but it was like Tori was giving off a different vibe than normal...

"Jade... Jade."

I suddenly realized I was being shook by Beck.

"What?"

I snapped out of habit, but he just brushed it off as nothing.

"You're up."

My face must've had confusion written all over it.

"Our final assignment? Sikowitz is talking to us individually...or in pairs?"

 **Oh...wait, what?**

I wasn't confused about our final. Sikowitz had mentioned earlier he would talk to us in private because he didn't want anyone to know about what our own final was and so no one could have any influence on what we did or complain. I was confused when Beck said...pairs...

I look up to see Sikowitz already talking to Vega.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I must have said that louder than I thought because Sikowitz then looked over at me.

"Jade, come!"

I reluctantly make my way over. I'm more than convinced Sikowitz has some weird obsession with pushing Vega and I together.

"Your final will be with Toro!"

I roll my eyes at the obvious.

"And?"

"All you have to do is make sure that Tori puts on a convincing performance and doesn't break character until the last day of school."

 **Well this should be fun.**

I smirk at a nervous looking Vega.

"And what ever could be sweet ol' Tori Vega's character?"

"I don't talk like that!"

Her exasperation only enforces my smirk.

"Tori will be everything she's not!"

"So she'll be like me."

I deadpan.

"Precisely! Maybe even more so. The more convincing the better. If Tori breaks character she fails the class."

"And all I have to do is tell you if she succeeds or not?"

I ask skeptically.

 **This seems too easy.**

"Yup!"

I snort, "Well this should be easy. You're setting Vega up for failure, you do realize that right?"

"Says the girl, who lost all the lead roles to me."

"Aw, is little Vega offended? Face it Vega, tough and intimidating is one role you _can't_ pull off."

"I bet I could pull it off better than you."

I couldn't help, but bust out laughing. By then the whole class was focused on us.

"Wow, someone's growing a pair. So what does the winner get?"

"A pair of tickets to Tomorrowland!"

Everyone looks over at Sikowitz holding up two tickets.

"Did you plan this?!"

Tori asks out of shock and confusion. I, on the other hand, felt differently...

 **I'm a little impressed.**

"Actually, no, but it was very convenient. Winner get's the tickets and the loser gets an 'F'."

I shrug.

"If Vega, here, wants to commit GPA suicide and social embarrassment, that's fine by me."

"That's not happening, but sounds good."

She narrowed her eyes at me in determination.

Great! You'll start tomorrow."

Sikowitz shooed us off. I glanced at Vega and she didn't seem worried. I mean for someone who couldn't pass the last challenge of being tough and going through the Gorilla Club, you'd think she'd be more...concerned. I watched as she grabbed her stuff, Andre was going off on a tangent about Tori accepting the challenge as her final, and they walked out together.

"You really have it out for her don't you?"

I looked at Beck. I took my turn at grabbing my back and walking out with Beck.

"I'm not ganna have her fail.

"Well that's awfully nice of you."

He said sarcastically.

"What's your problem? Sikowitz basically assigned us that already."

"My problem is this thing you have out to destroy Tori, it needs to stop."

I quirk my pierced brow.

"I'm not going to do anything to her. She'll play her part and I'll say she passes."

Beck looks at me in confusion as we reach the parking lot.

"So you're actually being civil?"

"Yesssss."

I say slowly, like he wasn't understanding or comprehending that me being human towards people was possible.

"Okay."

I chuckle a bit.

"Are we still going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll text you when I'm picking up Cat."

I say as I get in my Mustang GT.

"Cool. See ya!"

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

"Tor, do you realize I waited four agonizing years to see Jade be put in her place!"

I jus smiled as Andre talked a mile a minute out of excitement.

"I'm just relieved this is all over. I'm tired of these clothes."

I picked at my overly saturated, pink shirt for emphasis and Andre nodded in agreement.

"I'm throughly impressed, though. I don't think I could do what you did."

I shrugged.

"I mean when you're future is on the line, you do what you gotta do, right?"

"True."

I looked at Andrea as a sly smile spread across his lips.

"So does this mean you're picking me up tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yesssss. I can't believe I went three years just to drive my car to school for a week."

Andre started laughing.

"Hey, at least Sikowitz let you have this week. Just don't...you know..."

Andre eyed me with concern.

"I know. I won't. It'd be stupid of me to ruin it all now."

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow chicka! Try to stay out of trouble tonight."

He smiles at me before we walk off our separate ways.

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

"Hey, baby."

He looked like a model and he wore a smirk with confidence, but it could never measure up to mine.

"What're you drinking?"

I put on a facade and smiled that flirty smile that all girls use to get what they want.

"Top shelf?"

His smirk faltered a bit as he swallowed hard before recovering his confidence.

 **I knew he wasn't a model.**

He ordered my drink, Patron on the rocks, and handed it to me with a sly guys smile. As soon as I took the drink I dropped my whole interested act, sarcastically thanked him for the drink, and then walked off. I could hear him call me a bitch as he walked off and I just smirked. I found my way back to Beck and Cat, who apparently already found their partners for the night and were now dancing heavily with them to the club music, as was everyone else around me. See Cat may act ditzy, but she's a lot smarter than leads on to be. Beck, well we broke up almost two years ago and we're both well beyond moved on now.

I downed the rest of my drink and left the glass on an already drink filled table. Just then I felt a hand on my waist and excitement shot through my body as I turned to face a girl I knew all too well.

"That fake ID still working for you, I see."

"I could say the same for you and your celebrity status."

"Touche."

She grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and pulled me in for her lips to meet mine. I bit her lower lip before she pulled away and looked around.

"Do you wanna find a dark corner or something."

She smiled seductively and I took her hand, pulling her with me. See, this girl isn't just any high profile celebrity, oh no, this girl was one of the most talked about people in the world, and no one knew about our little hook ups, except Cat and Beck...obviously. What we were doing was just for fun and the media would only make it into something that was unnecessary. Besides, sneaking around was more exciting anyways.

I pushed her against the wall of a secluded, dark corner and reattached our lips.

 **God, if only the world knew though...**

I smirked against her neck as I nipped at her pulse point and my hands made their way under her shirt. Her panting moans only pushed me further. I bet you're just dying to know who this girl really is...

I pushed my thumb into her hip more as my other hand gripped the side of her neck firmly and I made my way back to her lips. Her hips rolled into mine and she moaned my name. I unbuttoned the front of her jeans and slid my hand in.

"Fuck, Kendall, you're so wet."

 **That's right everyone! I'm fucking Kendall fucking Jenner!**

I pulled my hand out and she whimpered.

"We should go to the VIP for this."

She nodded as I buttoned her jeans again. She grabbed my hand and swiftly pulled me through the crowd to the exclusive section. When we got to the guard he immediately went to unhook the rope for us, but Kendall pulled him down to her level to make private arrangements for us.

This was the moment I stopped paying attention to Kendall. This was the moment I lost all interest in her and everyone around me except what I was now focused on. The strobe lights flashed and people were non-stop moving, but I saw **_her_** in those bursts of flashes. Some girl had her backside pushed into the front of **_her_** and **_she_** had **_her_** hands on the front of her hips, dangerously close to that girl's center. The girl had her blonde hair pushed to the side as **_she_** seductively kissed and bit on that girl's neck.

This may seem like a long time, but in reality this all happened within the time span of...seconds really, a minute at most, but I knew it was **_HER_** because as **_she_** went to move ** _her_** wandering hands beneath the waistband of that blonde girl's jeans and undoubtedly put another bite mark on that girl's neck, **_she_** looked up and locked eyes with me _._

I expected **_her_** to freeze out of fear. I expected **_her_** to stop all **_her_** actions and run off. I did not expect **_her_** to continue **_her_** actions as a smirk spread across **_her_** face like **_she_** was putting on a show. I did not expect **_her_** to turn the girl around and whisper in her ear as **_she_** continued smirking at me. I did not expect the girl to pull **_her_** off to, most likely, a more private place for them to continue. **_I. Did. Not. Expect to see Tori Vega in a 21 year old and over club on a school night with a girl begging her to fuck her in the middle of the club._**

I start to walk off, ignoring Kendall calling my name out of confusion, I try to spot Tori again, but no luck. It's like she just disappeared.

"She's totally just fucking with me right?"

It's an hour later. Cat said she had a ride home so Beck and I left for his, i.e. us currently sitting in his RV.

"Are you sure it was her? I mean, like, maybe that guy put something in your drink."

I actually consider this for a second before snapping back to reality.

"It was her!"

"Well, Tori's smart, so she probably is just messing with you and set it all up."

 **I'm so confused.**

I lay down on Beck's bed and he chuckles.

"I really think you just drank too much."

"Shut up. "

I throw a pillow at him, but miss and he lays down beside me.

"I know what I saw..."

With that, darkness consumes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori**

* * *

"Just because you passed doesn't mean you can go back to ignoring the rules."

"Ugh, Trina, I know... I technically still have a week left."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Seriously, I'll send you back to mom and dad's."

I roll my eyes as she walks off.

"I'll be good, geez. There are other people watching me too, ya know."

"Yes, but I know how you can be."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"Well, I've gotta pick up Dre. See you tonight."

I grab my car keys and bag before walking out.

"Dude! I'm so happy you can drive to school."

I watch in amusement as Andre makes himself comfortable in my Audi R8.

"Not nearly as happy as me. It's going to be annoying hearing all those driver's license jokes today, though."

"And those new wardrobe jokes."

He points out as I look down at my outfit: a short sleeved crop top that's white with bold horizontal stripes on the top of the shirt and then medium sized stripes on the rest of the shirt, light blue, distressed/ripped, ankle jeans, and all black Yeezy boosts.

I shrug.

"You're looking like Kendall Jenner right now."

 **Bet Jade would choke if she heard Andre say that.**

I just smile and shake my head at him. We pull up to the school and my heart starts racing.

"You coming?"

The bell's about to ring soon, but I can't more.

"Uh, I'll meet you in class. Save me a seat."

"Alright."

 **Shit.**

The bell just rang. I figured it'd be easier to just head inside once everyone's already in class.

"Well, at least this can only help my supposedly 'acting challenge'."

I finally pull myself together, grab my stuff, and head in.

"Toro! Nice of you to join us. Please, have a seat."

Everyone was staring at me in shock; either for my outfit or the fact that I was late, I'm not sure which, but I take my seat next to Andre who just smiles. I could feel one person's eyes on my in particular...

 **Jade.**

I inwardly smile, knowing I already have some power over her. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jade whispering to Beck as he looks between me and her. He looks conflicted, like he's trying to answer a question, but he's not sure what to think and it broadens my smile knowing it's about me.

 **Maybe this'll be fun after all.**

After class, Sikowitz pulled me to the side.

"I know you've gotten your freedom back and what you did was very impressive, but don't make it a habit of showing up late."

"I know, I just got nervous."

"Ah, understandable! I'll excuse you today, but anything after-"

"I know, I know."

I sigh.

"Less than a week left, Tori. Don't blow it."

"Come on, Tor."

We walk out to see the rest of our group by Beck's locker.

"Well, well, little Miss. Vega got a fashion sense."

"I don't talk like that."

I deadpan, not even in the mood.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than just being late and changing your wardrobe."

"And to think, I haven't even begun to try."

Jade's demeanor changes at the disinterest in my voice and everyone's just watching us.

"You look really pretty today, Tori."

I smile at Cat and thanked her. The rest of morning classes dragged on, although I received compliments about my clothes through out the day and was asked out a few times, which I rejected. The bell for lunch finally rang.

"Hey Tor, you wanna go to a party tonight?"

Beck calls out as I take my usual seat between Andre and Jade.

"Um.."

Andre could sense my nervousness.

"We're all going."

He assures me.

"Parties aren't Vega's scene."

Jade smirks at me and I narrow my eyes at her.

"So who's DD?"

Jade's smirk falters a bit before she rolls her eyes. Andre nudges me and gives me a warning look and I give him a look in return.

"Good point?"

Beck starts to think. Andre sighs.

"I'll be DD, but I don't have a car big enough for all of us."

"We can take Jade's suv."

"Gee, thanks for asking and it's my parents'."

"So, we're not going to wreck it and they're not even home."

She sends Beck a glare out of annoyance.

"Then why don't we all just crash at Jade's."

I give her a dark smile as our group starts to agree with my suggestion.

"Fine! We'll take my parents' car and everyone will crash at my house, whatever."

* * *

"This is such a bad idea."

I raise my brow at Andre.

"You don't think I have control. It's been 4 years. Stop worrying, you sound like Trina. Plus, when I get those Tomorrowland tickets I'll be surround by everything and you guys can't babysit me forever."

"Wait...are you saying you're not going to take me to Tomorrowland?"

I start laughing.

"This is serious! Tori, you're taking me right!"

I just shrug.

"We'll see how I feel by the end of this week."

I look at him mischievously.

"Maybe, I'll want to bring someone else."

He looks at me confused.

"What'd you tell Trina about tonight anyway."

"Well...she wasn't home so... I just texted her saying I was going out with you guys and crashing at yours."

Andre nods in approval.

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

"So are you going to actually be fun tonight or..."

I throw a pillow at Beck's face and nail him.

"I mostly just wanna see Vega crack."

"Or how far she'll push things?"

"Please, it's _Vega_ we're talking about, Little Miss Sally Peaches."

"I think she did pretty good today."

He shrugs.

"Amateur at best. Plus, we've seen her at parties before; Oh, where ever is my boyfriend, Awe, my boyfriend's been cheating on me, what ever shall I do, Oh, no party for me I must fix this conflict in my life, blah."

Beck starts chuckling at my impressions.

"Okay, but she's not dating anyone and she has to be in character, so it should be better tonight?"

Just then the door bell rings. The missing four to our group happened to arrive at the same time, Cat with Robbie, and Andre with...Vega. My breath caught in my throat for a minute when I saw her. She had a classic red/black, plaid, long sleeve shirt that was open buttoned, a black cami top, black, skinny jeans, and black Dr. Marten boots.

"Hey, Jade."

Her nails were painted black as well. Everyone was walking into the next room when she leaned into me.

"You should probably wipe the drool from your mouth before we go."

I felt her voice rasp against my ear. Then she walked off to join the others.

 **Wait, what did she just say to me?**

"So are we going to talk here all night or actually go to this thing?"

I throw my keys to Beck, since he knows where we're going. The seating arrangements weren't the greatest. Beck drove with Andre in shotgun, Cat and Robbie were in the second row, and then Vega and I took the back row.

"I've never been so happy to go to a party."

Vega looks at me with question.

"After tonight I won't have to watch you anymore."

"You think I'm going to break that easily?"

"No. I _know_ you're going to break _that_ easily."

I smirk at her as she just looks at me. When we arrive to the party it's already in full swing.

"Yeah, you won't last long."

"You know me so well, Jade."

She turns around to face me with a devious smile and starts walking backwards into the party with Andre.

 **What the fuck is happening...**

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

"You're not really drinking are you?"

Andre pulls me aside and looks at my red cup.

"Try it."

I offer my cup to him and he looks at the faded pink liquid before sipping some. I watch in amusement as his brows scrunch up.

"It's club soda and fruit punch."

I state and he smiles.

"Niiiice. It looks like Rosea."

I start laughing with him, but _she_ catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. Jade was doing shots with Beck and Cat. Not sure what was more interesting, Jade in general or Cat doing shots. Jade notices me and Beck follows her line of sight to us before he pulls us over.

"Andre, one shot!"

"Dude, I have to drive your drunk asses home!"

"One shot won't hurt, just drink water after!"

They're yelling over the music, by the way, there's an actual DJ here and because they're probably already buzzed a bit.

"Alright, fine!"

"Yeah!"

"Vega has to do a shot too."

 **Jade, if only you knew all the things I want to do to you to wipe that smirk of your face...permanently.**

Andre looks at me and I just shrug. Beck and Jade hand us our shots and we down them on three...or at least they think I did. I put the small cup to my lips with my eyes locked with Jade's and then pull it away in the general time they do. I smile at them as I discreetly hand Andre my cup and tell him I need air.

"Hey, you guys got a light?"

I ask a group of, no doubt, potheads in the backyard and they nod with a smile as I pull out a grape Primetime from my boot. Yes, I am sneaky; just as Trina implied earlier. One of the guys ignites the lighter and I lean in, lighting my cig.

"Thanks."

The backyard is pretty big. It over looks the city too, which is pretty awesome right now with all the city lights.

"What're you doing?"

I turn to see Jade looking at me kind of surprised. I start to smile.

"Wow, so that's what you look like when you care."

"I don't. Just making sure I'm not hallucinating seeing you smoke...OW!"

I pinched her.

"You're awake and definitely not hallucinating. I'd say you're losing this challenge, though."

"So you smoked for the first time and did a shot, big whoop."

I chuckle a bit before taking a drag from my cig. She watches me as smoke comes out of my mouth and rises back into my nose.

 **That's called a French Inhale, kids.**

I then blow a smoke ring and blow the rest of the smoke through the ring and into her face. I grin, crushing my cig on the bottom of my shoe, and then walk away. I know she'll start following me. I know I've got her with a million thoughts running through her head. Just as I enter the house I feel someone grab onto me.

"Hey."

It was a guy with blue eyes, dark hair, tattoo covered arms, pierced brow, and overall just had that bad boy thing going on. He's pretty hot and kind of reminds me of...

"Hey."

"Just wondering why a girl like you wasn't with someone."

He smiles at me.

"Maybe I just don't like being tied down...in that way."

He senses my double meaning and chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Well how about a dance?"

I grab his hand and pull him with me. He puts his hands on my waist as I push my back against his front side and start dancing. I start to feel him through his jeans as he starts kissing my neck. I turn around and hook my hands behind his neck and then I see her through the crowd talking to Beck. Just as she locks eyes with me I smile and pull this guy's lips towards mine. He is pretty hot, after all.

The rest of the night Jade is pretty much out of sight, till Andre rounds us up to leave. Beck is pretty trashed, Jade and Cat are definitely drunk, Robbie is...high, and that leaves Andre and I as the only sober ones.

"You handled yourself pretty well."

I smile at Andre.

"Better than Jade."

"I chose alcohol and you chose sex."

I roll my eyes at her statement, already knowing what she started.

"Tori hooked up with someone!"

Beck's being obnoxiously loud.

"Was it that guy with the tattoos? He was hot."

Everyone looks at Cat.

"He was."

She just shrugs.

"No, I didn't hook up with anyone... Jade's just jealous."

"Ha! Please, now who's hallucinating."

"No one was hallucinating. You're just in denial."

The whole ride pretty much went like that. Andre and Robbie helped Beck inside. Jade, of course, didn't want my help, so I walked Cat inside.

"Tor, why aren't you drunk? You were drinking too."

Cat looks at me confused, but has a goofy smile on at the same time. I just smile at her as I get her on one of the couches.

"Cat just sleep."

"Kay, kay."

I see Beck already passed out on the floor with pillows and blankets and Robbie and Andre are in the kitchen. I decide to check on Jade. I push open the door to her room slowly.

"What do you want?"

Her back is towards me as she pulls on a t-shirt.

"Just making sure you didn't pass out in a pool of your own vomit."

"How kind."

"What's wrong?"

"What're you doing?"

She's facing me now. I feel like she's asking me more than what the question actually means. I didn't know how to answer it, but I knew what I wanted... I didn't answer.

"You're not breaking, so you win. Just stop acting...weird."

Her breath hitches when I step towards her, causing the corners of my mouth to tug upward.

 **She's nervous. That's cute, but she quickly covers it.**

"Thought big bad West would've put up more of a fight. My so called acting is so bad, that I've already got you surrendering."

"Why aren't you at least buzzed?"

"Why is my acting bad?"

Inches apart we stare each other down; our voices quickly rising.

"Bad acting isn't the issue!"

"Then what's the issue?!"

She wanted to and was about to respond, but...I quickly react and hold back her hair as she grips the sides of the toilet. When she finishes I grab her mouthwash, water, and sit with her, but of course, once she's rinsed out her mouth...

"Fuck you, Vega."

She mumbles. I just smile and watch her pass out against the bathroom wall.

"I know you want to..."

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

I groan at the realization that I'm awake with a killer headache (not quite a migraine), but refuse to open my eyes. I lay there for a few minutes recalling last night.

 **I never want to move from my bed again...wait.**

I don't remember laying on my bed. I threw up and...

 **Tori.**

I open my eyes and move to roll over only to come face to face with a sleeping Tori. My heartbeat instantly picked up and I...hate it. I just wanted this week to be over. I throw the covers off as I get up.

"Hey."

Knowing that would wake her up, I don't even turn to her.

"No."

And I walk out. I walk down stairs to the kitchen, finding the four eating pancakes that Beck apparently made.

"Hey, Ice Queen."

"And Vega's Sleeping Beauty? Shocker."

Beck makes a face at my grumpiness.

"Where is Tori?"

Andre questions.

"I killed her."

Just then, _she_ walks in.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or...actually I think I'm just impressed. How were you _that_ trashed last night and able to make pancakes this morning?"

Beck just smiles and dives into an explanation about this hangover remedy that's been in his family forever, but I'm not focused on that. My attention is on Vega, who just took a seat next to me at the kitchen table. My attention is on her hand that's currently, lazily, drawing random patterns on my bare thigh. My attention is on how she can act like nothing is happening. My attention is on how she's making it hard for me to breathe. My attention...

"Jade."

"What?"

Beck just raises his eyebrows at me and cracks a smile. Vega just looks at me like she doesn't understand what's going on when she knows perfectly well...

"I said are you up for the beach? You know, Senior Skip Day."

"I have a pool."

I can feel her eyes on me.

"The beach has sand."

Her hand stopped it's movements.

"My pool has a Jacuzzi."

Her eyes left me.

"Come on, man. Let's just chill here, order pizza, and that way we don't have to deal with anyone or go anywhere...except maybe home to grab some stuff."

Everyone nods in agreement, except Vega. She's just watching everyone and...I'm watching her watch everyone. Everyone moves to get up and her hand slides off my thigh.

"I think I'm just going to go home."

 **What...**

"Tori." "Come on, Tori." "No."

"Why?"

Everyone looks at me, but my eyes are locked with hers. She looks surprised.

"Tor, let's just grab your stuff."

Andre speaks up. I grind my teeth when she agreed with him. I clenched my fists when they whispered to each other as everyone else was so oblivious in their own thoughts and conversations.

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

"So What happened last night?"

I was grabbing my stuff as Andre sat on my bed.

"Nothing. Well, we started arguing and then she threw up, so I took care of her."

"Aaaawwwwww."

I whacked him on the arm with a pillow and he laughed.

"Throwing up drunk is _NOT_ cute. Then she just waved me off this morning."

"You messed with her though."

I couldn't stop a smile from escaping my lips, but I didn't verbally respond.

"Yeah, I could tell. The way she looked at you and even when she wasn't she was zoning out."

"I might be responsible for that."

He just shakes his head.

"Come on, girl."

"Alright."

I zip up my bag and we head out.

"Got model bikinis in there?"

He cheesed at me.

"Shut up."

We just laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori**

* * *

The day went on.. We ordered pizza, we swam around, we played music, and I watched Jade watching me.

The sun was setting and Jade was in the jacuzzi alone as everyone else was drying off inside; they had decided to watch a movie. I decided to join Jade.

"Don't even..."

She had her head tilted against the ledge with her eyes closed.

"Too late."

I smiled as I sat across from her. She finally opened her eyes to look at me with a groan.

"You really want me to leave?"

She just narrowed her eyes at me and then I shrugged. I got out, feeling her eyes on me, and I slid into the pool instead. I looked back at her knowingly before she looked off to the side with internal conflict. It was only a few seconds before I heard her get in the pool.

"I hate you."

I turn around to face her. We were at the furthest corner of the pool from the house. It was also the darkest as the sun just 'bout disappeared.

I smirked.

"Is that how you feel?"

She raised her pierced brow.

"About?"

I moved closer to her. I caught her eyes darting to my lips for a second before returning to my eyes.

"Someone, other than yourself, having control over you."

She scoffed at my statement, but I was unfazed.

"You've really got that cocky act down."

I chuckled.

"I'm not really cocky, if I can prove it."

She hadn't noticed till her back finally hit the ledge of the pool, that we had moved backwards. I put my hands on the ledge, trapping her between me and the pool wall. I moved so my mouth was by her ear.

"Every time I get close to you your breathing gets shallow and every time I touch you..."

I move one of my hands to the back of her bare neck, lightly.

"...you zone out."

Her eyes drop to my lips. The corner of my mouth tugs upward as she looks back up at me with darkened eyes.

"Guys, are you gonna watch the movie or what!"

Jade immediately jumps back. I move away, never breaking eye contact with Jade, and smiling as I respond to Andre."

"Yeah, we're coming."

"In control, my ass."

We head inside; Jade pushing past me to get to her room.

"I'm changing."

She announces before disappearing upstairs.

"Alright?"

Beck says out of confusion, but brushes it off. I change into casual clothes (jeans and a tee) and just as I walk out of the bathroom Jade stops me.

"Don't fucking sit next me."

She walks off before I could even respond. She takes a spot between Beck and Cat on the in-floor couch thing in the movie room. Yes, Jade's house is of the wealthy. Andre smiles at me as I sit next to him and Cat.

"What'd you do to her?"

Andre whispers to me as the movie starts. I can see Jade looking at us out of the corner of my eye and I smirk, leaning into Andre.

"We just talked."

"Uh, huh. Sure. Never even seen her look at Beck like that."

"Good."

I can tell that Jade wasn't even watching the movie. She was anxious as she strummed her fingers against her crossed arm; lost in her thoughts. I loved it.

"Bet you $20 she follows."

"No way."

"Smart."

I get up and walk out to Jade's room. Sure enough, thirty seconds later she walks in.

"You remember our safe word?"

I speak first, stoping her.

"Butternut."

She shakes her head realizing I was pulling her off track.

"What are you doing in _my_ room?"

Anger dripped from her lips.

"You raid my room, I raid yours, and now we're even."

"Get out."

"You don't mean that."

"Tori, I'm not fucking playing anymore."

We're so close...

"Same."

I gripped her waist tightly and pull us together in a swift fashion before she could even blink; my lips were on hers.

She didn't react till I bit her lip and God, that moan made me never want to stop as her hands moved through my hair with a grip. Her tongue massaged mine as she moved to push me against the wall, but I over powered her. Her back hit the wall along with her pinned wrists. I pulled away and looked over her as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. I leaned and ghosted my lips over her ear.

"You're mine, West."

I gave a breathy chuckle as she pushed her hips into me, before pulling away and walking out.

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

 **God damn it!**

I can't even ignore it anymore. I tried and I did so well till this stupid challenge. I...I've always...liked...her, but I pushed it aside. It wasn't too hard. There were always moments, but they never lasted long and I always kept myself in check, but now...

 **Ugh!**

I slam my locker shut at the thought of her. She's this fucking over confident, vixen, that reads me better than I could ever read myself. It made my blood boil at how weak I was now.

"Whoah! You're gonna need to calm yourself, she-hulk."

I throw a glare at Beck.

"You realized telling a girl to _calm down_ is probably the worse thing you could do."

"...Right...So what's got you so heated?"

I pull a pair of scissors off my locker and stab them into a flyer covered bulletin board. Beck's eyes go wide.

"None of your business."

I head to class as the bell rings. When Beck and I walk into Sikowitz's, I see her already seated in her usual spot next to Andre. She glances up at me and gives me a knowing smile. I take my seat next to Beck.

Class dragged on and I couldn't find the motivation to even pay attention. She knew I was watching her. She knew she had the upper hand and I hated it. I needed control. I've never _NOT_ had control and it was driving me crazy. I did know she wanted me on some level; I've always known that.

 **I just have to find a way to use that...**

I see an opportunity when Tori leaves for the bathroom...or so she says. I walk out of class without a word. Everyone is used to that. Shocker, I see her head into the janitor's closet and I follow. Just as I open the door, I'm pulled in, the door slams shut, and I'm pushed against the wall with one hand on my waist and another on my neck right under my jaw, holding my head back.

"Hi, Jadey."

Her voice rasped and a groan escaped my lips.

 **Focus, Jade.**

I move to push her away in an attempt to regain some control, but she quickly has my wrists pinned above my head; the hand on my jawline never moving. I forgot her dad is a cop who probably trained her...

"If you really want me to stop, you know the word."

Her eyes lock with mine in the darkness and I push against her, but she only holds me tighter against the wall and I can't stop my body from reacting; I can't bring myself to say our safe word. I don't want to.

My eyes shut when I feel her breath on the shell of my ear.

"You really do love being taken control of, don't you? Who knew, all big, bad, West wanted was for someone to dominate her. No wonder why you and Beck never worked out..."

She started nipping at my neck.

 _"_ _You don't know how it is...for someone else to own you...for someone else to throw you harder..."_

She pushed her body against me, moving her hand from my wrists to the button on my jeans. My hands immediately went to the back of her head and weaved through her hair with a firm grip. I bit my lip to muffle a moan when she sunk her teeth on my pulse point; at the same time, feeling my jeans being pushed down. Her hand disappeared from my neck and I looked down to see her start kissing at my waist line. I sucked in air when her fingers hooked on the inside of my underwear. She looked up at me with a devious smirk. Soon enough I felt the last piece of fabric slide down my legs.

 **God, I can't believe how turned on she's making me just by restraining me.**

"Fuck, Jade, you're so wet."

I whimpered as she mumbled those words against my lower lips. I fucking whimpered. When she brushed her tongue against my clit my hips involuntary buckled and her hands on my hips dug into me, holding me in place. I griped the back of her head tighter as my head was thrown back against the wall, only to move to look at her when her movements stopped. I was mad.

"Vega."

The corners of her mouth rose at my frustration.

"West."

I growled and she started to chuckle. I felt her breath against me. It only made me hotter.

"Fuck me."

"Was that an order?"

I tried to push her head towards me...that was a mistake. She grabbed my hands crossed them above my head, slamming me back against the wall. Her lips just brushed against mine as she looked me dead in the eyes.

"You're going to learn that you're not in charge any more, Jade. I don't take _orders_. If you want something, you have to ask...better yet, you're going to beg me for it. Glare at me all you want. You don't have any power over me."

"You're dreaming if you think I'm going to beg _you_ for anything _._ As far as power goes, I know you want me too. You're not the only observant person."

"Are you sure about that?"

Our eyes stayed locked. She didn't flinch. She didn't falter...

"Beg me."

I started to doubt myself. I didn't have an edge. I could read her. I wasn't sure if she was playing me or being serious. I started to feel the circulation in my arms being cut off, but I loved it. But then I felt her grip loosen. She was going to leave and panic shot through me.

"Tori, please!"

I said that way too urgently. I sounded needy. I didn't even recognize my voice. Of course, all these thoughts disappeared in an instant when she smiled at me, kneeled down, lifted my leg over her shoulder, and started eating me out. I wasn't ready and she just barely stopped a moan from escaping my mouth with her hand pressed over my lips.

"Don't fucking make a sound or I'll stop."

I nodded and she let go, resuming her previous actions. I tried just biting my lip, but when she started to really suck on my clit and pushed three fingers in me, I just about lost it and had to cover my mouth with my hand. She moaned against me when I dug my nails into the back of her head and I felt my walls start gripping at her fingers. My voice scratched against my throat as I moaned into my hand and bit my lip. My head fell back, my walls gripped her so tight; I never came so hard in my life.

She didn't stop her movements though. She slowed down and I thought she was just helping me ride out my orgasm, but when I looked down at her.. She kept her eyes on me as she pushed her tongue between my folds over my way too sensitive clit causing a whimper escape my lips. I moved my hand over my mouth. She adjusted her hand and re-entered me, immediately hitting my g-spot.

 **Fuck!**

I thought I was about to start crying when her movements became more forceful; her knowing how sensitive I was right now. She had me coming even harder within a matter of seconds. My throat burned from my groans. Once she licked me clean she pulled up my underwear and pants. My legs felt like jello and I slid onto the ground still catching my breath.

She leaned down to me...

"You know, you're pretty hot when you cum...and you taste pretty sweet too."

She kissed my lips and then left.

 **What the fuck just happened...**

The bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade**

* * *

I stare at the empty space next to me. I made no effort to move from my bed; I just recalled the memories of this past week and all the faded touches that went with them. I tried to pin point the exact moment when I became pathetic, submissive, addict of Tori Vega. I can't help, but think it might've been that night at the club. I'm certain I saw her there now and she did in fact take that needy girl to the bathroom and turn her into a withering mess and left her soon after... How I was now that girl and she left me to wake up alone this morning and how it weirdly made me feel...it made my throat tighten in an uncomfortable way.

Tori and I have been at it ever since the janitor's closet. We would sneak off every chance we got. Didn't matter who pulled who into what room, it always ended with me being left out of breath and her walking out with power and a smirk. Although I love what she does to me, I couldn't help, but hate her. I really...truly... _hated_ her. The thought of her makes me subconsciously tighten my fists to white knuckles. It makes me clench my jaw. It makes my vision blurry...

I forcibly get dressed for school...the last day of school. I entered the halls as usual. I made eye contact with her across the hall...as usual. And as the bell rang I pulled her into the janitor's closet as usual. With the door slammed shut in urgency, I had pulled her to me by the back of her neck and connected our lips out of need. Yes, need. This is what she's turned me into. I look like Jade, I act like Jade, but with her I'm just this..shell of a person who can't even breathe anymore. I love and hate it all at once and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be possible. Maybe, it's the same concept as the abuse loving their abuser... It's about to get worse.

Something's wrong. Something's off. I push against her and she barely gives any energy into the kiss as she turns her head away. I pull back to look at her.

"Tori?"

This is what I told you about in the beginning. This is the moment that she so effortlessly plucked me off of her and walked out with out a second glance. I honestly didn't know what to do, feel, think... My body eventually started to function again and I mindlessly went to class. I stared at Tori through out the rest of Sikowitz's class. She had her usual side conversation with Andre, like normal, and it made my throat tighten again at the thought of Andre remaining her best friend, where as she just dropped me with out an explanation or even a thought to give...

 **Maybe I was nothing...**

"Jade."

I look up to see Sikowitz calling me over as Tori is already standing by him. I just now noticed the rest of the class talking amongst themselves.

"It's the last day and that means it's the end of the challenge! So! Jade, did Tori break character?"

Sikowitz asks in his normal, enthusiastic voice and I'm about to answer no, she won, but the words never fall out. I look up at Tori as she looks at me with a side smile. I start rerunning everything in my head again and..it finally clicks... I'm not sure if Tori broke character... I'm not sure she was ever even _IN_ character and something tells me Sikowitz _knew_. This was Tori, the real Tori, and these past three years was...what? I swallow back the ever growing uncomfortable tightness in my throat.

"Jade?"

I can't help, but notice the glint in Tori's eyes. She sees the realization in my eyes, but she's not sure what it is... I decide to give a different answer. An answer that doesn't declare a winner.

"Tori... You know, not everyone is who they appear to be."

I say the words in an off set tone more directed towards Tori, so she knows. I **_know_** _._ Her smile falters a bit and I don't miss the split second of emotion that passes over her as her eyes stay locked with mine. I can feel our loon of a teach smiling at us, though.

"I expected nothing less. You both pass."

He says in a sincerely proud manner and somehow I knew that would be the answer.

"Great."

With that I swiftly grab my bag and walk out.

I sit outside trying to figure out who Tori Vega really is until the bell rings for next period. At some point I realize Tori is supposed to be in this class and she's not... At lunch, Cat had brought up Tori's disappearance and Andre had said that she went home early, but would be at the graduation party. One of the stunt actors was well off wealthy and had declared to the school that he'd be throwing the party at his mansion this year. I thought about texting her, that was my needy side, but then I found a piece of the old me, a piece that still held onto some power and control and I reluctantly restrained myself from texting her. Nothing could keep my mind off out the party tonight, though. I spent the rest of my final day debating about the party. Part of me wanted to skip it and avoiding seeing Vega ever again, but the other part of me... I want to go because I know that'll be the last chance I get to see her again.

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

I stare at the six tickets in my hands as I sit on the hood of my car, which is now parked outside of Trina and I's loft complex. I had to leave. I had already been cleared by the rest of my teachers, there was just Sikowitz's class left...

 _"_ _I'm so proud of you Tori. You're going to be an amazing actress."_

 _Warmth spreads to the tips of my ears at Sikowitz's sincerity. I shake my head._

 _"_ _I think she knows... I don't.. I don't feel like I deserve this."_

 _"_ _Tori, convincing Jade wasn't part of this. You've convinced the whole school for three years and if anyone was going to figure it out, we all know it'd be Jade. What matters is you stayed focused and you succeeded. NYADA is lucky to have you."_

 _He pulls me in for a hug and I happily return it._

 _"_ _Lastly, I know you two might not be on the best terms more than ever, but she kind of took off before I could give you two the tickets."_

 _He hands me the two tickets to Tomorrowland._

 _"_ _I'll see you around Toro."_

I had planned accordingly and bought four more tickets, enough for the rest of our little group to go, but now...

"Hey, chica!"

I look up to gleeful Andre.

"Is it just me or did Sikowitz four less than that?"

"I bought more for the rest of us."

"Oh sweet!"

"Can you give them to Jade or Beck, whatever, tonight?"

I hold the tickets out and Andre takes them with a confused look.

"Um.. Are you not going tonight?"

"No..."

"You're finally free. You should celebrate. No more acting! Well, at least for... I mean you can be yourself now."

I chuckle at Andre's struggle for proper wording.

"Yeah well... I think Jade figured me out and everything just kind of got..."

"Real?"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"I just think I should pack tonight."

"If I wasn't going to be your roommate, I wouldn't be accepting no for an answer, but..."

He looks down at the tickets in hand and then holds out one to me.

"If for some reason you change your mind-"

"Andre-"

I try to cut him off, but he regains control of the conversation.

"Look, we don't have any other friends to invite and I'm not seeing you until school starts again, so just take the damn ticket, Tori."

He starts laughing towards the end of his sentence and it's contagious. I lazily grab the ticket, but not before rolling my eyes.

"We're suck losers."

"Eh. We're the best kind though."

Andre finally takes off and I head inside and start packing. A few hours later I hear Trina arrive.

"I knew you could do it."

A huge smile spreads across her face as she grabs me for a hug. My mood picks up more as reality is starting to sink in. I accomplished what everyone thought I'd fail at. I start to feel more hopeful as I pull away.

"It hasn't really sunk in, yet. Ya know?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

She rolls her eyes at me; knowingly she went through what I did.

"Have you talked to mom or dad?"

 **I've been so caught up...**

"No, I should probably do that."

Trina suddenly grabs my arm and her expression turns to a sympathetic one.

"What?"

"Tor... Sikowitz called them and then me... They're proud of you, but... I thought they might change their minds and call..."

"Oh..."

"Um... Your trust fund should be released to you by midnight... They just feel hurt-"

"I'm hurt!"

I snap at her and she flinches, but shows understanding as I bring my hands over my face and collect myself.

"It's fine... I shouldn't have expected anything more... I did this..."

"Tori."

"Please, just let me pack."

I resume sorting my things as I was before Trina came home, except now I'm not really looking I'm just moving things around to get Trina to leave.

"I'm going to order take out if you get hunger later... You know, we're still family. You're my sister and I love you. I'm not saying this as a jab, but you're not the only one hurt; I understand what you're going through and I'll always be here for you like you were for me, but I'll just leave you to it...

She finally walks out, but not before mumbling a reminder I worked so hard at to forget. I let go of the crumpled up shirt I was strangling, my blood stained lip I was biting and the tears I was holding...

"Happy birthday, Tor..."

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

I make a face in disgust as I push away a few drunk guys and make my way to a newly arrived Andre.

"Hey!"

I shout over the impossible loud music and grab Andre's arm.

"Jade! Hey!"

He gives his usual smile.

"Where's Tori?!"

"Oh!"

Suddenly, he's grabbing me and pulling me off to a more quieter end of the obscenely large house. I can finally hear myself think and he's pulling out an envelope from his back pocket and handing them to me. I take it out of confusion and then realize they're the tickets to Tomorrowland.

 **Wait...**

"Um...How and didn't Sikowitz only have two?"

"Yeah, Tori bought tickets for the rest of us."

"There's only five."

I deadpan.

"Right. Tori's not coming."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean I can't really speak for her."

 **I'm going to strangle you Harris.**

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Honestly, your best bet is that."

He looks down at the tickets. I realize Tori does have a ticket.

"I don't know if she'll show, I can't make her do anything, but those tickets aren't just passes to get in, they get us hotel rooms for the whole weekend, so if she does go..."

I start to nod in understanding.

"Why does this have to be so dramatic?"

Andre chuckles at my statement.

"Hey, it's not like we're a bunch of emotional teenage entertainers. Plus, I know you probably feel used or messed with-"

I scoff at that.

"There's a lot more going on with her than you know and that doesn't excuse what she might've done or how she treated you, but...just make sure you use those tickets, yeah?"

I was aggravated. I wanted to text, no call, no... I wanted to drive to her house and cuss her out, but I had a feeling she wouldn't even be there... Andre is about to walk away until I grab his arm. I roll my eyes, remove a ticket, and shove the envelope into his chest.

"Take the rest and give them to the others."

He smiles at me.

"I'll see you in Vegas then?"

"We'll see."

* * *

 **Three months later...**

* * *

"I'm going to die."

I groan, which elicits a laugh from Rachel.

"It's only the first day if classes and it's only going to get worse, babe."

"Whatever. I was one of the best at my school and I'll be back on top here in no time."

I smirk at her.

"Not if I can help it."

She throws confidence back at me. We carry on our playful, competitive, conversation until we're forced to part ways as I head down the south end of the campus to get to my loft. I pull out my phone and start to text a late reply to one of Beck's texts as I round a corner down a hallway.

"Shit."

"Dude-..."

I just 'bout crash into someone. They grab the sides of my upper arms to hold me steady and my voice dies out as I look up, mirroring their shocked expression. I can barely feel my lungs, but I somehow manage to breathe out...

"Tori..."


	6. Chapter 6

It's quiet... It's so quiet - it's so loud.

"Tori." His voice is still, calm, questioning, and waiting.

He sets his keys down in the counter bowl by the door and takes careful steps towards the girl's room; fear growing with each step.

The apartment is off. There's nothing significant to give it away, but somehow he just knows - _he knows_. A tentative hand pushes against the slightly ajar door with a creak.

"Tori." His voice calls out with more strength.

Her back is towards him as she sits on the edge of her bed hunched over; a warm glow from a bedside lamp being the only source of light in her room. He rounds the bed, her shallow breathing becoming more evident as he gets closer. Her front comes into view and he freezes with fear. Her hands slightly shake as she grips a clear plastic bag, rolling the objects inside between her fingers.

"I'm not going to..." Her voice is quiet and sad. "I thought about it... I _want_ to." She exhales a shaky breath.

Andre hesitates, carefully choosing his words, "What... Tor, what happened?"

The rolling stops and her hands squeeze the object filled bag a little tighter.

"I don't know why I..." She pauses, a small smile with a slight huff that says 'of course' in a sarcastic manner, "I do know I just- It's hard to admit it. I've been clean for so long, but part of me can't let go. How can it be so hard to delete a number from your phone?"

"It's okay. It's understandable."

"It's pathetic, Dre. Being an addict is pathetic. I always want it even when I don't, there's still that itch in the back of my mind waiting for something to push me just enough so it's triggered, so I say 'fuck it'. I called him and _surprise_ , he knew someone in New York and the worst part... It was so _easy_ for me to do it, to just ask and to drive an hour - a whole hour to myself to change my mind, to talk myself out of it, to say 'no' and turn around, but I didn't..."

A sad smile with a shake of her head shows self discouragement.

"But you didn't do it." He offers as he kneels in front of her, glancing down at the bag.

"No...but I want to." A hard swallow. " I saw Jade. I knew it was bound to happen, but I thought... I don't know."

"Tor, it was messed up what happened, but you have to know you're stronger than that, now. You're stronger than this." He places a hand on the bag and her hands are unwavering. "Tor?"

Her eyes are locked on the bag, reveling in the memory of the pleasure the contents could bring. Her mouth's gone dry and she tries to swallow the thought down - it won't go down. She feels Andre tug on the back a bit, signaling for her to let go.

"Tori...please."

Without so much as a glance in his direction, her voice rings out low and stern, "You should call Stevie."

Without hesitation, he nods, stands, and pulls out his phone 'cause he knew what that meant. She wasn't letting go of that bag, but he'd make sure _she_ sure as hell kept that bag closed long enough for the other girl to arrive.

"Hey, can you come over?...Yeah, she- uh, it's not good... Okay. See ya."

* * *

It's just Tori. It's just Tori. It's just...the girl you fucking destroyed 'cause you're an immature idiot.

"Ugh!"

Jade shakes out her hands and wipes her palms on her jean cladded legs. "Get a grip, West."

She takes a deep breath and then exhales. "Hey, Vega. I know what I did over the summer was fucked up, but I just wanted to say s-sor... shit. Hey, Vega, guess we're even now, right?... Oh my God." She groans out as she paces in front of an apartment door - Tori's door.

Can you say: Stalker?

With a little more self build up and scolding, Jade finally knocks on the door, but isn't prepared for who opens it.

"Harris?"

"Jade, what're you..." His eyes are wide with shock as he grips the doorknob from his side, only keeping the door open enough for himself to fit; blocking the view of the apartment inside.

Hushed voices carry out from behind the boy. He looks back towards the source, while Jade tries to eye it from over his shoulder before he turns back to face her.

"I know Vega is here. I just want to talk to her."

His face immediately drops into what could only be a protective glare. "No, Jade."

"Andre, please. I want to apologize."

"Apolo-," his voice is loud before he cuts himself off, running a hand over his mouth as he calms himself, "Jade, just go."

"No! Not until I talk to Vega."

"Hey! Who's at the door?"

The door pulls open as Andre sighs. A very tan brunette with freckles and bright green eyes comes into view. She gives Jade a once over with a questioning smile and then...

"Guys, what're you..."

 _Tori._

Tori stops just behind the green eyed girl. "What're you doing here?" Her tone carries an edge, sharp enough to make Jade flinch.

The mystery girl catches on as she looks back at Jade with realization. "So you're the infamous Jade West."

"Who the hell are you?" She wasn't going to let some stranger judge her.

"Stevie Carson." The girl gives a side smile as she wraps her arms around the side of Tori's neck, eyes never leaving Jade's; it's a challenge.

"Now you've done it.." The boy mumbles.

As fun as this whole introduction is, Jade's growing impatient and tries to redirect this - whatever - back on track.

"Veg- Tori, can we talk? Please?" She never says please - beg - but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Tori keeps a hard stare. Stevie just shakes her head. "She doesn't want to talk to you, Jade."

"And no one wants to talk to you!" She snaps at the girl and internally cringes, already knowing she's fucking this up, yet again.

"Wow." Tori rolls her eyes, moving to walk away, out of Jade's view, and Stevie is open-mouth smiling with amusement.

"Jade! Leave. Please, just leave." Andre holds out a hand and gestures for here to give it up with an exasperated expression; tiredly.

She was losing the battle and she didn't know how to handle it. She needed control.

"Tori, please! I'm sorry." She calls out past Andre.

The door suddenly swings open and Tori reappears with fire in her eyes. She steps out into the hall, sizing up Jade, inches apart, and Jade feels like she might be the first person to drown out of water.

"Sorry for what?" Her voice is strong and demanding and it scares Jade, so much she can't find words. "Right. It's over, Jade. Do what you do best and _leave._ "

With that, the girl pushes Andre back in and slams the door shut in Jade's face.

* * *

"Tori. Hey, babe. Breathe." Stevie watches as Tori leans back against the wall.

Andre is sat in the living room, giving them space. Stevie is Tori's anchor. Stevie knows how to make it better, but she fears she might not be enough this time.

Tori is hyperventilating, head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed, fist clenched, and all she can think about is the fix in her pocket that she didn't tell them about, about the market down the street that carries alcohol, about how she just needs something - _anything -_ that'll make the pain go away.

Her jaw clenches as a knot forms in her throat. Everything is too much, when it was supposed to be over after high school, but it seems worse now, and Tori doesn't know if she can take it anymore.

"Tori, come on." Stevie blocks the light as she steps in front of Tori.

She slides delicate hands over the sides of her face and holds her gently. "Look at me, Tor. Look at me."

Tori forces her eyes open enough to look down at the girl. "That's it. Good girl."

She's never been one for praise, like that, but maybe that's because she's never had anyone praise her like that. Stevie is her anchor. Her thumbs brush over her cheeks. She slows her breathing, but also lets an unknowing hand at her side slide over a jean pocket, pressing over the small bag that hides beneath the denim. It's as reassuring as the piercing green in Stevie's eyes, if not, more.

"Breathe..." Her words brush over Tori's lips.

Stevie is close, inches close, an Tori thinks she might've found her new distraction. All she does is find distractions: food - or lack of, adrenaline rushes, girls, drugs, alcohol, stronger drugs, acting, the game of recovery, the challenge to prove them wrong, Jade West, NYADA,...now?

 _Stevie._

Tori slides her hands onto the other girl's hips - not without a little reluctancy from the hand against her pocket- and pushes her forehead against the other girl's earning a hitch in her breath, which makes her smile.

"Tori..." She swallows hard. "You're not thinking clearly."

"You're right. I'm not. I'm a risk and I need a distraction." She slides her hands under Stevie's shirt and brushes fingertips over bare skin.

"Last time was... We shouldn't. It's not right." She grabs Tori's wrists with little conviction. "Let's just sit down. I'm trying to help you, Tori."

"Help me by being my distraction."

She knows it's wrong, using Stevie's feelings for her, for her own selfish reasons, but Tori feels like she's breaking, cracking, and she doesn't know how to stop the cracks from spreading, extending across the inside of her body. She's trying to hold all the pieces in place, but her hands aren't big enough, she's not fast enough to keep pushing all the pieces back in place long enough to fill in the cracks and fix herself.

She can feel Stevie's strength start to dissolve as her hands slide to the back of Tori's neck and pulls her in a bit closer, firmer, but still not completely giving in.

"You worked so hard to get to this point. Don't start feeding your addiction now. Not over her."

"Are you calling yourself a drug?" It's comical.

"Aren't I?"

The question resonates with Tori well. Stevie's right. She already knew that, but she didn't care 'cause she was so tired. She wants to just give in and be done. Her mind wanders back to the small bag in her pocket and her hands grip bare skin a little tighter. Stevie must of noticed something was off - Stevie knows Tori well...

"Tori..."

Brown eyes flicker back to green, and the girl pulls back a bit.

"Where is it..." Her voice is low and stern.

She doesn't answer. Stevie starts dragging her eyes over Tori and then around the room, mind already reeling about Tori's known hiding spots. The girl pulls away and starts going through her bedside drawers, looking under her lamp, between the mattress, under the bed, in the bathroom, etc...

It's kinda funny to Tori, 'cause she didn't even try to hide it and Stevie was so close to it.

"Where is it, Tori?" Her voice grows louder as she continues to walk around the room, leaving torn up mess in her wake.

Tori just leans back against the wall, watching the girl. Eventually, the girl walks up to Tori and slams her hand against the wall by Tori's head. She doesn't flinch. Stevie's eyes carry a green inferno and Tori can't help, but feel a little guilty - and also a little selfish. She realizes she still carries a part of her addict personality 'cause it all just feels like a game to be won. It's amusing.

She holds up a fist. Green eyes dart to it. Tori opens her thumb and first two fingers, revealing a small baggie with white powder beneath her ring finger and pinky. Stevie moves to grab it, but Tori closes her fist and pulls her hand back before she could. Stevie is full on mad now, glaring at the brunette and all Tori can think is how her glare doesn't come close to Jade's.

Stevie moves forward to grab at Tori's enclosed hand, but Tori yanks her forward, and she catches herself against the wall with her free hand, full body now pressing completely against Tori. The green eyed girl lets out a frustrated huff as she locks eyes with brown ones.

A beat.

It's unfortunate. It's unfortunate that a common characteristic of an addict is charm. Tori has an allure and she knows it and she abuses it and she should really stop, but it's hard when the rewards feel so good. Stevie scolds herself as she surges forward to connect their lips. Tori immediately takes control and pushes the other girl against the wall. She dominates the kiss with biting teeth and a sliding tongue, but it doesn't last long.

The other girl pushes her away. They're both panting as Tori stumbles back a bit and then realization hits her. Empty hands. Stevie holds up the baggie, while wiping her mouth.

"Stevie." Her voice is low; warning. "Give it back." It's demanding.

"No."

"Stevie!"

The girl rushes out the room with Tori following. As they dart into the living room, Tori grabs onto Stevie, pulling her back and Stevie pushes at the girl to release her.

"Give it back!"

"Whoah! Hey!" Andre's voice booms through the room as he grabs onto Tori and pulls her back.

Stevie stumbles back towards Andre's room. Everything happens so fast. Tori loses control too fast. Stevie shouts at Andre, while showing him the bag.

"You bitch!" Tori fights against Andre, but he's too strong.

Stevie runs into Andre's bathroom to flush away her distraction - her addiction - her _salvation_. Tori breaks down like a five year old throwing a tantrum as Andre wrestles her to the ground. Her face burns red with streaming tears, fitful fists, and flailing legs.

"It's okay, Tori! You're going to survive this!" Andre yells out over her screaming in a reassuring voice.

It's not very reassuring. The words only upset her more. She's tired of surviving. All she does is "survive" things; barely getting by, but she _survives._ So it's fine.

 _It's not fine._

Why does no one understand? She just wants someone to get it. The cracks grow like vines wrapping and clinging along her inner walls. She spreads her self thin to try to stop them with no avail. A piece starts to slide and she pushes it in. Another piece and she pushes it in. Two more pieces and the pain starts to set in. Five more pieces and it's all crumbling in...

She pounds into the floor with her forehead pushed into the wood panels. Andre feels helpless as he rubs a hand along his best friend's back, trying to sooth her evident pain. Stevie sits on the floor, back against the wall with unshed tears. They wait it out 'cause that's all they can do. Then they'll silently pick up the pieces of their friend, try to put her back together before gently resting her on her bed, and wordlessly pray that some extent of sleep will seal up her cracks before she wakes again.

* * *

"Should we call her parents?"

"No... If anything we call Trina, but I think for now we should just wait and see how she is when she wakes."

Stevie nods at his suggestion. "It's bad...isn't it." It's not a question.

Andre somberly nods. He's known Tori since the beginning of everything, back before her parents kicked her and Trina out. He was worried when Tori first started messing with Jade, but then he figured he was just being over protective. He thought Tori could handle herself and maybe she thought so too... Neither of them thought Jade would do what she did... To bite with venom like an impulsive cobra - 'cause there was no rattle of warning or any thought to the consequences. Tori thought she was playing with matches, but she accidentally set the whole damn house on fire.

And somewhere, Jade is throwing stuff around her loft out of frustration. 'Cause she acted out of fear. She lost control and she gave no warning. She was a blue inferno and pulled Tori into her with every intent to burn.

Now everyone is a lost mess and it's so damn quiet. The world carries on with ignorance. The night is obliviously calm and peaceful, while four hearts beat in restless bodies.


End file.
